


Everything in Season

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haiku for each episode title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Season

**Author's Note:**

> [I did a sort of similar thing for SGA,](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/678686.html) and couldn't resist it here.

Title: Everything in Season  
Author: [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Fraser/ Ray K  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Word count: 1034  
Summary: A Haiku for each episode title  
Notes: [I did a sort of similar thing for SGA,](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/678686.html) and couldn't resist it here.

_Call Of The Wild_

Fraser thrusts harder  
nips the tendon of Ray's neck  
Ray (and Dieff) both howl.

_Hunting Season_

Finding the right gift  
is difficult for Fraser  
but Ray just wants him.

_Say Amen_

Ray says prayers by rote  
Fraser wrote, "I pray for Ray"  
At night, both call "God!"

_Dead Men Don't Throw Rice_

"Bite the bullet, son,  
it's legal in Canada.  
Ask for the Yank's hand."

_Good for the Soul_

"My --late-- father knows."  
"Don't you mean 'knew'? Know's what, Frase?"  
"He thinks we should marry."

_Mountie Sings The Blues_

Horns playing, a lone guitar  
They're pressed together, dancing  
to Chicago's song.

_Mojo Rising_

"Yep, I've still got it"  
Ray thinks, watching Fraser sleep  
soft and satisfied.

_The Ladies' Man_

Frannie sure can flirt  
Fraser fends off with finesse  
far too friendly femmes.

_Odds_

Are they or aren't they?  
Huey and Dewey argue  
Watching them for clues.

_Likely Story_

""I believe you, Ray.  
Bigfoot ate the pemmican  
I'd saved for our lunch."

_Easy Money_

Ray pictures Fraser  
as an exotic dancer  
in his uniform.

_Doctor Longball_

Though Fraser prefers  
hockey to basketball, Ray's  
love is a slam dunk.

_Mountie on the Bounty_

"Screw the lumberjack,  
Fraser. There should be a Mountie  
(Like you) on the Bounty.'

_Dead Guy Running_

Inopportune view  
there are some things a father  
doesn't need to see.

_Perfect Strangers_

"Best Friends" at first hug  
They've never been strangers. It's  
always been perfect.

_Asylum_

Fraser may lick things  
and speak to his dead father  
Ray makes him crazy.

_Spy Vs. Spy_

"No, I won't tell you  
Ray's big secret, nor he mine.  
Stop guessing, Frannie."

_Mountie and Soul_

The first time Ray sees  
Fraser's dad, he jumps so high  
he twists an ankle.

_Bounty Hunter_

Ray misses shopping  
for groceries, fast food and  
colored condoms, too.

_Seeing is Believing_

"They were kissing, Lieu  
I saw them with my own eyes."  
"Shoulda been working"

_Strange Bedfellows_

Nothing much weirder  
than wolf breath at your neck, and  
sleepy Mountie warmth.

_I Coulda Been a Defendant (aka Brothers in Arms)_

Ray hates days in court  
watching Fraser, wanting more.  
They can't slip away.

_Eclipse_

The sun, moon and stars  
must have aligned, Ray imagines  
he feels so lucky.

_Burning Down The House_

A candle, the wind  
Dieffenbaker barks at them  
Everyone's okay.

 

_Flashback_

Ray dreams of Stella  
Fraser's nightmares are darker  
Betrayed don't forget.

_Red, White, Or Blue_

"Walls should be white, Ray."  
"The snow is white. How 'bout red?"  
"Like blood?"  
"Let's do blue."

_The Duel_

"Who gets the wet spot?"  
" 'Rock, paper, scissors' then, Ray?"  
"Oh, just move over."

_Body Language_

Fraser's body speaks  
to Ray. Languid languages  
and true fluency.

_All The Queen's Horses_

Feeling undeserving,  
Fraser waits for a great fall,  
but Ray will catch him.

_White Men Can't Jump To Conclusions_

"Someday he'll leave me,"  
Fraser knows this, but doesn't  
dare beg Ray to stay.

_Some Like It Red_

"The uniform, Ray?"  
Fraser puts on just the top.  
"Now fuck me, Fraser."

_Starman_

Ray's about convinced  
Fraser is part alien.  
Superman's cousin?

 

_We Are The Eggmen_

A risky breakfast:  
Ray, sated, saunters in nude  
to fry Fraser's eggs.

 

_The Edge_

"I still haven't found  
what I'm looking for," Ray sings.  
But of course, he has.

_One Good Man a.k.a. Thank You Kindly, Mr. Capra_

Christmas movie sap.  
"Pandering, Frase, that the word?"  
Secretly? Ray loves.

_Juliet Is Bleeding_

Shakespeare in the park,  
Fraser recites sonnets, while  
Ray thinks "bored", not Bard.

 

_Mask_

It's a brilliant disguise  
but Ray likes the real guy, not  
the "Thank you kindly"

_The Promise_

"Anything you want.  
Just name it, and we'll do it."  
Possibilities.

 

_Bird In The Hand_

Fraser stands so still  
a pigeon could land on him.  
"That's art," Ray tells him.

_The Witness_

Curious neighbor  
gets an eyeful, and a thrill  
through the window blinds.

_Vault_

Unopened so long  
Fraser thought he'd lost the key  
Ray unlocked his heart.

_North_

Fraser's compass points  
where he still calls home, but now  
his heart lies due South

_Letting Go_

There is stubble now,  
where there used to be Stella  
quite a change for Ray.

_Victoria's Secret_

Ray finds silk panties  
nestled with the boxer shorts.  
Fraser pulls them on.

_Heaven & Earth_

Paradise is found  
Where they can be together  
Fraser imagines.

_An Invitation To Romance_

"Happy Valentine's"  
Fraser feels a bit silly  
until he reads Ray's card.

_The Deal_

"Whatever you want,  
I'll do it. Go anywhere, eat weird shit."  
Just, please, Frase, don't die."

_The Blue Line_

Ray's history writ.  
Fraser traces fading ink  
mouths "My Champion"

 

_The Wild Bunch_

Fraser. Dieff and Ray  
now three members of a pack  
rough-house on the rug.

 

_The Man Who Knew Too Little_

Fraser doesn't ask questions  
he's sure he knows the answers  
will always spell "Ray"

_An Eye For An Eye_

Eyes narrowed, a tired  
Ray gulps coffee. Fraser  
swallows Ray down.

 

_Hawk And A Handsaw_

Fraser teaches Ray  
the wildness of the skies, while  
Ray shows him the streets.

 

_You Must Remember This_

"You know who I am?"  
Ray asks worriedly, staunching  
Fraser's head wound. "Mine."

 

_Gift Of The Wheelman_

The Goat blows a tire  
Rotten timing on a chase  
Ray's fine hands fix it.

_A Cop, A Mountie & A Baby_

Frantic neighbor begs  
Fraser volunteers them both  
Ray pretends to mind.

 

_Chicago Holiday_

Ray brings Fraser home  
his mother's ham 'divine'  
Fraser -- :So polite'!

_Chinatown_

Fraser's fortune reads  
Take a chance. Ray's is the same.  
Ray adds the "In bed".

_Pizzas & Promises_

"Wanna grab a pie?"  
Fraser flushes, matching the serge  
Pizza's code for sex.

_They Eat Horses, Don't They?_

Often, when he's bored,  
Ray picks silly arguments  
Just for Fraser's huff.

_Manhunt_

Ray is very glad  
Fraser plays hard to get  
more glad he 'got' him.

_Diefenbaker's Day Off_

Damn dog. Watches them  
like they're the entertainment  
Should be chasing cats.

_Free Willie_

Ray would kind of like  
to skip the rest of the flick  
flick open their jeans.

_The Pilot Movie_

Lazy afternoon  
Watching Top Gun together  
arm around Ray's neck  



End file.
